<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Amazing SpiderInnit and Tubbee by AudrerAndJuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799441">The Amazing SpiderInnit and Tubbee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck'>AudrerAndJuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider bite go brrrr, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man TommyInnit, Spiderman AU, im really excited for this au :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Innit is just a high school student at the L'Manberg Institute of Technology and Scientific Studies. He and his best friend, Tubbo, attend a lecture that involves some... interesting spiders. Tommy may or may not be bitten by one. Tommy may or may not wake up with new abilities the next morning.<br/>***<br/>TommyInnit Spider-Man AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Amazing SpiderInnit and Tubbee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey friends, it's Audrer.<br/>I had this idea around a month ago and I was like<br/>I should finish writing this<br/>So now here you go<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The L’Manberg Institute of Technology and Scientific Studies, or “LIT ASS” as the students so endearingly called it, was a high school for gifted students. It was settled in a tall building in the center of the city of L’Manberg. Many students applied to attend the school, but few were accepted compared to the tens of thousands of applicants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was among those gifted enough to be accepted. He was in his junior year of high school, having been accepted two years ago as a freshman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend, Toby, who Tommy had nicknamed Tubbo, was in the same year as him. They had become friends two years ago purely because they were the only British students in their year to attend the American high school. Tommy and Tubbo had been inseparable, causing plenty of trouble, ever since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had tailored his class schedules to focus mainly on computer technology and the like, so the radiobiology lecture that he and Tubbo were on their way to would be a bit different for sure. He just hoped it would be more interesting than the physics lecture from a few weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LITASS had various professionals from around the country lecture every week. The students were required to attend at least one of these lectures each month. Tommy and Tubbo had procrastinated signing up for lectures for the month, so they had to attend this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think the lecture will be about?” Tubbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Judging from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy said mockingly. “I’m guessing radiobiology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo rolled his eyes. “No, dumbass,” he said. “I mean, do you think there’ll be, like, green, glowing, radioactive dogs or something like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy raised his eyebrows at Tubbo in amusement. “You know, big man, it really amazes me that you got into this place sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo scrunched up his face and elbowed Tommy. Tommy pushed him in retaliation. They both broke out of their fake fighting and settled into easy laughter as they finally arrived at the lecture hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their seats a few rows back from the front and waited for the lecture to start. It was scheduled to begin at 3:15pm, five minutes from now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sat next to Tommy, humming a song while doodling something in his notebook. Tommy bounced his knee impatiently, staring around the room, searching for something to occupy his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was very large and white, with high ceilings that would’ve caused an echo if it weren’t for the many acoustic panels on the walls. It was obvious that the school had an awfully high budget. Sometimes Tommy thought that the excessive technology in the institute was simply for flexing purposes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes landed on a man at the front of the room. He was setting out various items on a table and making sure the projector at the front of the room was working properly. He must’ve been the man giving the presentation. The man seemed completely ordinary other than the fact that he had pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The professionals that gave these presentations were often relatively boring. Tommy hoped that the pink hair was a good sign. Maybe this guy would be somewhat entertaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” the man said, straightening the last few items on the counter. “Let’s begin, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had a distinctly low and monotone voice. It didn’t seem to match his pink-haired appearance in Tommy’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dr. Blade. I work at—” Tommy tuned out the rest of his introduction. He tilted his head toward Tubbo slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’m Dr. Blade,” Tommy half whispered in a mocking voice, sending Tubbo into a fit of giggles. “I think I’m cool because my name sounds like I’m from a horror film.” Tommy half listened to the beginning of Dr. Blade’s lecture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Radiobiology is the study of the biological effects that radiation has on living things,” Dr. Blade continued, pacing in front of the counter with the covered items. “Whether the source of radiation is natural or man-made, whether it is a large dose of radiation or a small dose, there will be some biological effects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Blade paused for a moment. “But I don’t care much for long introductions, let’s get into the fun stuff. Let me show you-” he said with a proud smirk,  gripping the black cloth covering a box-shaped object, “-my most recent experiment.” He pulled the cloth away in one swift motion. Under the cloth was a glass tank that was obviously the home to some kind of animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy squinted his eyes and leaned in closer to see. Whatever was in the tank was very small, or had somehow developed total invisibility from the radiation it had been subjected to, though Tommy doubted that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Behold,” Dr. Blade gestured toward the tank. Tommy thought he was being awfully dramatic for the scale of whatever was supposed to be in the tank. “My radioactive spiders!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiders? Could he have chosen anything more boring to mutate… or whatever he did to them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tuned out the majority of the lecture, finding that most of the “radioactiveness” of the spiders went into the fact that they had bright colors on their backs. He rested his chin on his palm and watched the clock until the lecture was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the presentation was over, the other students began filing out of the lecture hall. Tommy had to shake a half-asleep Tubbo awake, so they were some of the last to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo practically jumped out of his seat when Tommy woke him up, knocking Tommy’s water bottle onto the floor. Tubbo muttered a sleepy apology while rubbing his eyes. Tommy rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab the bottle out from under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy retrieved the water bottle. He was about to sit back up again, but he saw something small and black skittering across the floor in his peripheral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck is that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy leaned closer and realized it was a spider. A relatively large spider. A spider with a splash of bright red on its back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of Dr. Blade’s spiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy suddenly had a mean idea. The spider was coming closer to him. If he could pick it up, he could set it on Tubbo’s notebook or his hand and freak him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sly grin, Tommy reached out under the table. The spider seemed to notice him, because it climbed right onto his hand. Tommy closed his hand around it gently and sat back up on his chair, ready to make sleepy Tubbo absolutely piss himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy moved to set the spider on top of Tubbo’s arm when he felt a sudden sting on the back of his hand, the spider having managed to climb free and not being happy about having been picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Tommy shook his hand, flinging the spider onto the table where it scurried away. “Fuck. Shit. Ow.” Tommy inspected his hand to see that the spider had bitten him and left an angry red mark in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looked at him, confused, as he stood up and gathered his things to leave. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck-shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ing about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A goddamn spider just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Tommy glared at the floor and the table, unable to find the spider. “Fucking bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood up from his chair as Tubbo laughed at him. “Alright,” Tubbo said. “Let’s go. I haven’t got any homework this weekend so I intend to spend it playing games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded in agreement and followed him out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pushed open the door to his apartment. It wasn’t the largest of apartments since the cost of living in the city was so damn high, but it was home. His uncle, Phil, was in the kitchen making something for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s parents had died when he was very young, so he had been living with Phil since he was a child. He didn’t remember his parents all that well, so he didn’t particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. It had always just been him and Phil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy,” Phil glanced at him from the kitchen. “How was school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“School-ish,” Tommy said, already walking to his room. “I’m gonna play games with Tubbo.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Alright,” Phil said. “Dinner should be ready in an hour.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Tommy hummed in response and opened the door to his room. He shrugged off his school bag and texted Tubbo, telling him to join a call with him. Tommy sat down at his computer and opened Discord.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tommy heard Tubbo shout through his headphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo shouted at each other while screwing around and blowing stuff up on their friend’s Minecraft server. Phil had brought Tommy dinner at some point during that time. Tommy had somewhat ignored it, not feeling particularly hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After around two hours of playing with Tubbo, Tommy started to feel off. His stomach hurt a bit and he felt sort of dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo, I think I’m gonna log off. I’m kinda tired and not feeling that well,” Tommy said, resting his head in his hands in an attempt to make the room quit spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. See you later, Tommy,” Tubbo said, sounding slightly worried. Tommy didn’t usually go to bed early, and it wasn’t even seven o’clock yet. Tommy knew that Tubbo could tell that he wasn’t telling him something. His head hurt too much to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy left their Discord call and logged off his computer. He stood up and tried to move to his bed, but halfway across his room his legs gave out under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sank to the floor, clutching his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. He clenched his teeth together in a failing attempt to ground himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is happening to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was writhing around on the floor. He couldn’t remember anything he’d eaten that would have caused him to feel this way. He wasn’t allergic to anything. Then he glanced at the spot on the back of his hand. The spider bite had gotten significantly larger, red and swollen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way this was from that stupid spider bite… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was ripped out of his thinking when he was hit with extreme chills that made him shake uncontrollably. He was drenched in sweat, both too cold and too hot. His breathing was rapid and he was trembling violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was going to die here, in his room, from a goddamn spider bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head was spinning and he could hardly think anymore. He was almost grateful when the pain faded slightly and he succumbed to the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy rolled over, trying to get more comfortable. He mentally cursed himself for falling asleep in his clothes the night before. Jeans had to be the most uncomfortable things to sleep in on the entire planet. He shivered and realized he didn’t have any blankets either… and his bed was strangely hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes open and realized that he had fallen asleep on his floor last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of the events of the previous night hit him like a truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up quickly and inspected his hand. The mark from the bite was significantly less red and swollen, nearly unnoticeable. His head was no longer spinning. He wasn’t millimeters away from death. That was good news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crazy sickness he had last night must have been from the venom of the spider bite. He vowed to punch that Dr. Blade guy if he ever saw him again. He also vowed to squish that spider if he saw it at another lecture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood up from the floor and made his way to the bathroom for a shower since he hadn’t had one the previous night. He passed Phil in the living room with a wave and a ‘good morning’ before closing himself in the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower to give it a moment to heat up and then pulled his shirt off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost jumped at the sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. His usually very thin body was now toned and even a bit muscular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He examined himself in the mirror. He certainly hadn’t begun working out or anything. How could he have possibly just </span>
  <em>
    <span>woken up </span>
  </em>
  <span>with an entirely different body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Tommy heard Phil from the other room. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah,” Tommy said, trying to reassure both Phil and himself. “Yeah I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy certainly wasn’t going to complain about this change. It was unexpected, but certainly not unwanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got into the shower, finding the shower handle to be oddly sticky. He didn’t think much of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Tubbo, I’m going to start shitting myself,” Tommy said, causing Tubbo to laugh hysterically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me that the game ‘wasn’t that scary’ earlier. I don’t want to hear it,” Tubbo teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had been playing one of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games with Tommy on a Discord call and was absolutely terrified. Tommy, being the big man he was, told Tubbo he could beat the game on his first try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, on night three, he was starting to get a bit scared. He had done well the previous nights but </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to have to start the night over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy said mockingly. “If I can’t beat this you should get big man Wilbur to try. I think hearing him scream at the jumpscares would be very funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was Tubbo’s older brother. He had also gone to the L’Manberg Institute but had graduated the previous year. He was going to university in the city and visited home most weekends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur didn’t come home this weekend,” Tubbo said. “Something about cramming for, like, three tests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laughed. He went to take his hand off the computer mouse to grab his water bottle for a drink, but the mouse stuck to his hand. He spread out his fingers and shook his hand in an attempt to unstick the mouse, but it wouldn’t come off. He used his other hand to pull the mouse off and some sticky, white, </span>
  <em>
    <span>web</span>
  </em>
  <span> substance stretched from his hand to the mouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Tommy stared at his hands, astounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Tubbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Tommy said quickly. “Just the game and shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo hummed in response. Tommy now worked to free not only the mouse, but now his other hand from the sticky web.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the game forgotten, and Tommy not protecting his in-game self, the jumpscares loomed closer. One loud jumpscare jumped onto his screen. The scream-like noise played loudly in his headphones causing Tommy to jump out of his chair—literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a screech and jumped, landing on and sticking to the wall, wireless mouse still in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy heard Tubbo laughing on the other end of the call. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tubbo was obviously having trouble getting his words out between laughs. Tommy would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t freaking out about hanging off the wall. “I wish Wilbur was on call to hear that. That was amazing. I didn’t know you could scream that high-pitched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy groaned in annoyance but was sure he was too far from his mic for Tubbo to hear it. He managed to unstick himself from the wall and his mouse and fell surprisingly gracefully to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you still there?” Tubbo said after Tommy hadn’t responded for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here,” Tommy said, careful not to touch anything on his desk. “I need to go do something for a bit. Is it alright if I come over in an hour or so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. See you then,” Tubbo said, somewhat confused. Tommy left the call and was grateful that his hand didn’t stick to his computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down in his desk chair and took a breath. He almost rested his head in his hands before remembering his hands’ new random stickiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is happening to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to Tubbo’s,” Tommy said to Phil from the door. Phil looked over at him and nodded from their living room couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me if you end up staying the night,” Phil said as he went back to working on his laptop. Tommy nodded and headed outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’Manberg was a nice city. It had its bad places, like any city, but the neighborhood that Tommy lived in was relatively clean and full of nice buildings. Sure, there were shady people and dark alleys, but Tommy knew how to avoid them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, for what Tommy had planned at the moment, he sort of needed a dark alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked a few blocks away from his house and pulled the hood from his jacket up so that people walking by wouldn’t see his face as easily. If he successfully pulled off what he was hoping to, he would rather people didn’t see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped into an alley between two buildings. People on the street the buildings were on were sparse, so he figured now would be the best time for his little test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood in the dirty alleyway, grateful there wasn’t some sort of drug deal happening behind him. He looked up the wall of the building. It wasn’t the tallest building around, but it certainly wasn’t short. A fall from the top would almost certainly be enough to kill him. He tried not to think about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked at his hands. The spider bite looked the same as it had that morning—almost unnoticeable. He couldn’t see anything else unordinary about his hands that would explain</span>
  <em>
    <span> the sticky</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he supposed that was better than having weird looking hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy glanced between his hands and the wall a few times, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and pressed his fingers against the brick wall. Then his other hand, then his first hand again and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>climbing the wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised at how well this had worked, since he couldn’t do a single pull up before this. The muscles he had somehow woken up with were doing their job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked down at the ground. He had to be at least fifteen feet above the pavement now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled himself over the wall to stand on the top of the building. He looked out over the city and down at the street below that he had been walking on minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy punched the air triumphantly. “YEAH BITCH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This new power was going to be fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to see what other feats he could pull off with his new abilities. He looked to the next building on the street. It wasn’t wildly far from the one he was standing on, and was about the same height. If he fell he could just latch onto the wall and climb back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He backed up to the edge of the first building—farthest from the second building—and started sprinting towards the opposite edge. Immediately he could tell that he was faster that he used to be. He could probably outrun all of the sporty kids at this speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the edge of the building and jumped. He jumped so high and far that he practically flew. He landed in the center of the next building in a crouched position. He stared down at his legs, wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I haven’t jumped like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>before,” Tommy said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He was breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush of jumping across a building, something he had never thought that he would experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the next building ahead. It was a bit farther of a leap than the previous one, but he hadn’t had any trouble making the first one. He ran and jumped again, but as he landed on the third building he felt something slip out of his back pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped his head around and looked down to see his phone falling to the ground below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tommy yelled and reached off the side of the building towards his phone as it fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a strand like the one that stuck to his mouse earlier shot out from his hand and around his phone. His phone was a good ten feet below him, but it was no longer falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Tommy laughed in disbelief and began pulling on the web like a bucket of water in a well. He eventually retrieved his web covered phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first instinct was to try to wipe the webs off onto his jeans, but he stopped himself because </span>
  <em>
    <span>who the hell wants webs on their jeans.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He settled for scraping it off on the ledge of the building. He was semi-successful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked for an explanation for the sudden web just </span>
  <em>
    <span>shooting out of his hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squinted his eyes and saw that there were tiny slits on his wrist. That must have been where the web came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was facing the direction of Tubbo’s house. He would be able to save himself the price of a ride there if he ran and jumped from building to building. It would also be significantly more fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy ran across the top of the building he stood on, jumping and sailing through the air to the next, and the next, and the next, until he reached the end of the block. He looked off the edge of the building, down at the street below him. There were more people on the ground than there were earlier. He would definitely be seen if he tried to climb down the wall of the building. He couldn’t climb in one of the building’s windows. There would certainly be people inside and he would have way too much explaining to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked around for another option. Surely he could get down somehow, since he was positive he couldn’t jump to Tubbo’s building from this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large crane was in the street to the left of Tubbo’s building. It was immobile, unused for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy knew which window was Tubbo’s. If he could sling a web around the crane like he did to his phone, he’d be able to swing over the street below, latch onto the wall of Tubbo’s building, and climb inside the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t love the idea—the likelihood of him crashing into a hard wall was much higher than he’d like—but it was the best option he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave the crane a measured look before outstretching his right hand towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy frowned at his hand before jerking it forward again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go!” Tommy tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, now! Do the web thing again,” Tommy commanded his hand to no avail. Still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighed and inspected his hand. He really hoped his new abilities hadn’t worn off or something, leaving him stranded on the roof of some random building. He tried a few more times, changing the position of his hand and fingers each time, getting increasingly more frustrated with every failure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving it one last shot, he outstretched his hand, palm up, with his middle and ring fingers brought towards his palm. A single strand of web shot out of his wrist and flew through the air before landing on the top of another building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes went wide. His mouth hung open before curving into an excited smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He positioned his hand in the same way he had before and willed another web to shoot out. He made sure to aim to the best of his ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strand of web latched itself onto the crane. Tommy laughed excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed onto the web with both hands and tugged on it a few times, finding it to be surprisingly tough. He pulled harder but couldn’t break it so he deemed it capable of holding his weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wrapped both hands around it and muttered a quiet prayer that he wouldn't fall to his death. He inhaled a deep breath, not daring to close his eyes—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—and jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s instinct was to scream, but he clenched his teeth together tightly as to not alert the people in the street below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His original plan was to swing and latch onto the wall, but now he realized he was moving much too fast to do that. He was going to crash into the building and he’d fall all the way to the pavement and he was moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the impact of a hard, unforgiving wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That impact never came, though the landing was anything but comfortable. Instead, he found himself rolling multiple times on a hard surface, though there was no way he made it to the top of the next building. He came to a stop against a wall, hitting his head and groaning at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TOMMY? WHAT THE HELL?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy jumped and scrambled into a sitting position. He took in his surroundings and realized that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> swung through Tubbo’s bedroom window. The rug that was normally in the center of Tubbo’s room was bunched up under him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide-eyed Tubbo was standing next to his desk that had his computer on it, having been playing some game before Tommy was going to arrive. He obviously hadn’t expected Tommy’s arrival to involve swinging in through his bedroom window and crash landing on his floor. Tommy didn’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… hey, Tubbo.” Tommy coughed and ran a hand through his hair that was now very messy from the wind. “Lucky you had the window open, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky I had the window open?” Tubbo stared at Tommy in disbelief. “You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>flew into my bedroom</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the first thing you say is that it was lucky that the window was open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” Tommy laughed halfheartedly. “If the window had been closed I would have crashed into it anyways. This would just be the same but with more blood and glass all over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo walked over to Tommy and reached out a hand to help him up. Tommy walked over to Tubbo’s bed and sat down as Tubbo straightened the rug back out onto his floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left the fucking window open because it’s nice out today,” Tubbo said, coming to sit down next to Tommy. “I didn’t expect the weather to be cloudy with a chance of Tommy Innit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laughed but Tubbo still stared at him like he had grown another head. Tubbo was in for a real treat when Tommy got into explaining why he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought I’d pay you a visit,” Tommy said as if he hadn’t just flown through a window. He enjoyed the look he got from Tubbo at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay me a visit? You nearly killed yourself! How did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Tubbo inspected Tommy to see if he was hurt. Tommy was fine, though he was as surprised at that information as Tubbo. He figured he’d have a few ugly bruises by morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Tommy started, “it’s a bit of a long story, so I guess I’ll just get into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo eyed him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have superpowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy expected Tubbo to freak out immediately, though Tubbo already had his moment of freaking out when Tommy crash landed on his floor. Tubbo just looked at him, even more bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tubbo said slowly. “What kind of superpowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I could show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood up from the bed and faced the wall. He placed his right hand on the wall, then his left. He slowly climbed up the wall, the same way he had before on the building near his house. He glanced back down at Tubbo who was watching him, open mouthed, in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Tubbo whispered breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hopped down from the wall and landed slightly crouched on the floor. He raised his eyebrows and gave Tubbo a smile that said ‘what do you think?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like…” Tubbo shook his head, trying to find the words. “You’re like some sort of Sticky Man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy furrowed his eyebrows at Tubbo and let out a noise that was close to a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sticky Man? Of all the cool superhero names… you would go for Sticky Man?” Tommy teased. Tubbo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there more you can do? How long have you had these powers?” Tubbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night after I left the call with you I passed out and woke up like this. The first thing I noticed was that I woke up with abs.” Tubbo looked at Tommy questioningly and Tommy lifted up his shirt enough to show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so unfair. Why can’t I wake up with sticky powers and abs?” Tubbo whined. Tommy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than that, I’m really fast and I can jump really far now. Oh, and I can do this.” Tommy reached out a hand and shot a strand of web at Tubbo’s phone that he had left on his desk. He yanked his arm back and the phone flew across the room into his hand. He did his best to wipe the webs off before handing it to Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was too amazed to be concerned about any leftover webs on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? This is so cool! How did this even happen?” Tubbo asked. Tommy sat back down on the bed next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the lecture yesterday? With the genetically modified spiders and that one spider that bit me?” Tommy held out his hand to show the bite to Tubbo, whose eyes sparked with realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that the spider bite gave you all of these abilities?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t think of anything else that it could possibly be,” Tommy said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment, trying to take in the events of the last twenty-four hours. It was a lot. Tommy was grateful to have someone like Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a superhero name,” Tubbo announced after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d call myself a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tommy said. “I’ve never done anything close to fighting crime or beating up bad guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some sort of alias, then,” Tubbo tried. “If someone sees you being all spidery you can’t tell them your real name. You’d probably be hunted down and captured by the government or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. What should I call myself, then?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t like Sticky Man,” Tubbo laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not.” Tommy shook his head and laughed as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wall Climber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Web Warlord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bug Boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SpiderInnit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy paused and thought for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “I like that one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From now on,” Tommy stood up and faced Tubbo, puffing out his chest heroically. “I am The Amazing SpiderInnit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo snickered. “You’re so stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have quite a few ideas for this AU <br/>Yes, Tubbo may get powers<br/>As the title suggests lmaooo<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated :))<br/>And as always,<br/>President president.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>